supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Satiety (Natural Opposites)
Satiety is the twelfth Primal Entity, the third Horsewoman, the daughter of Life, the Primal Entity of Satiety and the counterpart of Famine . History Birth Satiety is born when the humans are created, she sees Famine and considers him as her archennemy . Centuries after, Satiety sees Cure's birth . First Apocalypse During the first apocalypse, (the first Apocalypse didn't have the Horsemen because Lucifer didn't know how to bound the Horsemen), Satiety was confused with a Horseman and was named Conquest . Season 6 She is summoned, with her sisters, by Life for help The Darkness . Personnality Satiety is kind, she don't hates Famine but don't like him neither, she cares for her sisters, the Primal Entities and the Primordial Entities, she hates The Light and Heka . Powers and Abilities Powers * Primal Entity Physiology : Satiety is a Primal Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primal Entities ** Super Strength : Satiety is the fourth strongest Primal Entity and is only surpassed by God, the Pagan Lords, Amara and the Primordial Entities ** Super Speed : Satiety can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Satiety didn't need to eat,drink or rest . ** Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Satiety is extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : Satiety is the twelfth oldest Primal Entity, the only older than her are Pestilence, Famine, War, Peace, the Pagan Lords, God, Amara and the Primordial Entities, she can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Satiety is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Satiety knows almost everything, the only things she don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . * Horsewomen Physiology : Satiety is a Horsewoman, the counterparts to Horsemen . ** Telekinesis :''' Satiety can made objects levitate . ** '''Teleportation : Satiety can teleport herself . ** Concept Link : Satiety can live forever until her concept dissapears ** Concept Manipulation : Satiety can manipulate her concept . Abilities * Almost Perfect Spear Mastery : She is extremely skilled in spear fight. Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill her : **The Light : The Light can totally kill her . **The Darkness : The Darkness can totally kill her . **Life : Life can totally kill her . **Death : Death can totally kill her . **KhronosKhronos (Natural Opposites) : Khronos can totally kill her . **Ananke : Ananke can totally kill her . **Heka : Heka can kill her . *'Primal Entities' : The Horse(wo)men, God and the Pagan Lords can seriously hurt her . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill her . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill her . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill her . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill her . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill her . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill her . Other *Primordial Darkness : Satiety dies if she touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Satiety can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Satiety can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Satiety can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Satiety can die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Satiety can die . * Concept Link : If the concept of satiety dissapears, Satiety is erased, moreover, if Satiety dies, the concept of satiety dissapears .